


I saw him in free period

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, everyone is in love with Patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Three times Roman, Logan or Virgil saw new boy Patton in the library during free period and fell in love





	1. Chapter 1

Let it always be known that Roman absolutely hated everything to do with studying, and tests, and exams.

They were hard, okay? He couldn’t be the only one who had this problem. He probably wasn’t but he didn’t talk to many people aside from his brother (which isn’t even that often) and his friends.

Although maybe the only reason he hated studying, tests, exams and whatever else was because there was now a huge distraction that had just kind of appeared out of nowhere.

It was during Roman’s free period, which lasted the same amount of time and started at the same time every day.

He would go to the library and try to study, fail to do so, then proceed to play on his phone for the rest of the time.

Until he saw the new boy in his year, the insanely undeniably cute Patton Hart.

Roman had seen him around, sure, but had never paid much attention to his looks.

Curly blonde hair, round glasses, freckles and a sweet smile.

“Oh no,” Roman muttered under his breath, as his face started to heat up.

A crush could not have come at a worse time.

His friends were going to lose it when he told them about this.

He watched from across the library as Patton sat down, pulling some workbooks out of his bag and reading through them.

It came as no surprise when Roman completely flunked the test and, he totally didn’t try figuring this out before it was confirmed, Patton passed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Logan had gotten the truth out of Roman about how he failed his test, he didn’t believe the reason behind it was Patton Hart.

“Is it possible the amount of red hair dye you use could have given you brain damage?” Logan had asked, smirking ever so slightly.

His other friend Virgil cackled at both the remark and Roman’s expression.

“Okay, whatever! But if you end up falling in love with the most beautiful soul I have ever met, then it’s not my fault because I warned you so.”

“Dream on, Disney Dork,” Virgil snorted.

“The warning goes to you as well, Destroyer Of Light!” Roman shot back.

Logan thought feelings and relationships and all the crap about “love” Roman sprouted daily could be dealt with when he was no longer in school.

Or maybe not at all, Logan wouldn’t mind that.

He went to the library during free period only to return some books he had borrowed, that weren’t even due to be returned yet.

And for whatever reason he managed to spot the boy with the head of blond hair that Roman had fallen for.

And oh sweet holy lord, Logan could see why he did.

Why the everliving heck did Patton have to look... like that?

As in, pretty much exactly how Roman described him multiplied by ten million.

Great. Now he had a problem.


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil couldn’t believe it when the day after Roman had gushed about the “literal angel I met in free period” Logan announced he was in a similar situation.

“Virgil, for the sake of your own sanity, I would suggest never going to the library when Patton is there....ever,” Logan warned.

“Or better yet, just avoid the place completely,” Roman added.

“Okay, the two of you are insanely ridiculous,” Virgil commented.

“That’s what I thought Roman was being before I went to the library!”

“Thank you! But I am also offended!”

“I swear to the both of you I won’t dye my hair for a week if I go to the library today and don’t manage to not fall in love with him,” Virgil said.

Roman smirked. “Oh, really?”

“Really.”

“Oh dear,” Logan muttered under his breath. He knew how these two could be with their bets and surely this one wouldn’t end well.

So Virgil went down to the library, making himself look busy by pretending to look through the shelves.

It took a few seconds but finally he found the person he was looking for and-

Crap.

Roman delighted in the fact one of his best friends had to walk around miserably for a week, as a result of losing the bet.


End file.
